Missing
by Sweetgrass
Summary: More Lina angst. Lina's missing Gourry.


Disclaimer: I own neither the Slayers or the song Missing you. This story was written purely for entertainment puroses.  
  
A/N~ I want to take a moment and thank all those who have taken the time to review my stories. As corny as this sounds, I'm touched that you have liked them enough to review. So THANK YOU. And don't worry, this will definatly by continued. Lina and Gourry are too demandind. Besides, Lina would Dragonslave me if I didn't finish this. On with the fic.  
  
Missing you  
  
//Every time I think of you, I always catch me breathe.  
And I'm still standing here and you're miles away   
And I'm wondering why you left  
And there's a storm that's raging thorough my frozen heart tonight  
I hear your name in certain circles and it always makes me smile  
I spend my time thinking about you and it's almost driving me wild  
And there's a heart that's breaking down this long distance tonight//  
  
Lina disrobed and slowly sunk into the hot bath. Wow, they've finally reached Mr. Yung's estate. It took them over two weeks to get here. They would have made it sooner if their tour guide hadn't abandoned them halfway there. It wasn't her fault he got fried. After all, he's the one who tried to watch her while she was taking a bath. She's just not that kind of girl.   
  
Gourry understood. He used to stand guard while she took a bath. Yep, with him around she didn't have to worry about peeping toms. Oh well, they managed to get here without any major mishaps aside from that one incident where Zel had to save Amelia from that snake. Tomorrow they would meet with Mr. Yung and hopefully he would let them see Rezo's diary. Then with a little luck they'd learn how Rezo casted the spell and they'd be able to reverse it.  
//I ain't missing you at all since you've gone away.   
I ain't missing you. No matter what my friends say.//  
  
Lina stepped out of the cool bath water and dried off. She walked over to her bag. She reached in and her hand hovered over her pjs for a moment before she grabbed Gourry's blue T-shirt. She pulled it over her head pausing a moment to inhale his scent. She let it go and the shirt settled down at her knees. She then began brushing her hair. While brushing her hair she wandered over to the window and sat on the still looking at the stars.  
//There's a message in the wire and   
I'm sending you this signal tonight  
You don't know how desperate I've become  
And it looks like I'm losing this fight  
And in your world I have no meaning  
Though I'm trying hard not to understand  
And it's my heart that's breaking down  
This long distance line tonight//  
  
"I wonder where you are tonight, Gourry?" Lina said out loud. "Why didyou leave me? I know I can be pushy at times but you never let on that it bothered you."   
  
"No, Lina, be honest with yourself. You were down right mean to him. Always hitting him and calling him jellyfish brains. No wonder he left. " Her heart said.  
  
Lina sighed silently acknowledging the truth. She looked back at the stars. But still I wonder if he remembers me? Or have you gone on protecting someone else? Maybe someone you consider more feminine and more worthy of your time? She thought and then wonders why the thought of never seeing Gourry again filled her with such anguish.  
  
//I ain't missing you at all since you've gone away  
I ain't missing you no matter what my friends say//  
  
"No, Gourry, didn't find some one else." She rationalized. "After all who would want him. He was a dumb swordsman, who always had to be told what was happening and even then he doesn't get it. He never remembers anything."  
  
"Except when something bad has happened to you. Remember how gallant he could be. And don't forget all the times he protected you," her conscious said.   
  
//And there's a message that I'm sending out like a telegraph to you soul  
And if I can't bridge this distance and stop this heartache all alone  
  
"Yea," she said out loud acknowledging the trueful statement. "There's any number of girls who would grab him." She continued to stare out the window.   
  
She soon spotted a shooting star. As she watched the star blaze across the sky she began whispering an old childhood rhyme. "Starlight, star bright I wish I might have the wish I wish tonight." And silently her heart cried out "Come home, Gourry. Come back to me." She stayed at the window for some time wishing until the cold drove her to bed.  
  
//I ain't missing you at all since you've gone away  
I ain't missing you. No matter what my friends say  
And I'm lying to myself// 


End file.
